


Dress shirt

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Clothes Shopping, M/M, andrew is thirsty for neil in a suit, formal wear, neil in a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Neil needs clothes for a party.





	Dress shirt

When the Trojans end up in the finals the following year, Jeremy calls Kevin to invite all the Foxes to watch. The upperclassmen, Neil and Nicky are in immediately, Andrew goes wherever Neil goes and Aaron doesn’t want to be the only one who doesn’t go. So they take the drive in their bus, and halfway through, Nicky turns around, grinning at Neil.

“Did you pack the green button up shirt for the party?”

Neil gives him a blank look. “What party?”  
Nicky’s smile drops a little. “…did you forget about the after game party?”

Turns out, Jeremy also invited them to the after game party, which, for the Trojans, is a rather fancy event. Everyone has packed formal clothing- apart from Neil.

“I can just go like this.”, he says, but Allison and Nicky and even Kevin are having none of it and that’s how Wymack ends up pulling over for the first decent-looking shopping center they spot. Neil keeps trying to convince his friends that it’s really not necessary, but here they are, in the men’s section, Nicky and Allison pulling out shirts and slacks for Neil. Dan, Matt and Renee provide commentary (”Ugh, get that red shirt away from him.”, “Looking fancy, bro!”, “I think the blue really compliments your eyes, Neil.”), while Kevin eventually wanders off to the sports section and Aaron, annoyed as ever, leaves the store to smoke and call Katelyn. Andrew hovers in the background, and eventually sits down on one of the waiting chairs. He’s clearly bored, even for his standards, but as long as Neil is being held hostage by the upperclassmen, there’s no way Andrew will leave. Neil tries on the stuff they give him (protesting, but still- never go down without a fight-), and they critique the outfits, rating them 1-10.

Eventually, Neil steps out for the 5th time, in navy, slightly skinny slacks and a matching, light blue shirt with a barely visible pattern.

He looks around to his friends, but before even Nicky can open his mouth, Andrew’s voice startled everyone. “This one.”   
Neil looks to him, a little surprised, while the upperclassmen and Nicky share glances.

Neil can see fire in Andrew’s eyes, and he knows that this outfit will look just as good on the floor of their shared hotel room later.


End file.
